Alghoul
A particularly large ghoul that is fattened and craves warm meat is called an alghoul. It prefers to kill its victims, because it loves to eat, but it also likes to prepare its own meals. :Alghouls are ghouls which had been devouring corpses for so many years that human flesh becomes irresistible and they begin to prey on the living. They are seen in crypts and on battlefields, frequently surrounded by ghouls. Simple folk do not notice the differences between these two types of scavengers - unlike witchers, who know that the alghoul is a more aggressive and challenging opponent. Locations * Crypts and cemeteries * Swamp (between the Kezath obelisk and the collapsed tower) * Vizima cemetery Source * The Tome of Fear and Loathing, volume II * : The Book of Alghouls Notes * Their remains will not contain Alghoul marrow until you have the Alghoul bestiary entry. * Ozzrel, a trophy quest is an alghoul. Bestiary entry : An alghoul's basically a badarse ghoul – Yarpen Zigrin, dwarven warrior : Alghouls differ from normal ghouls in size, strength, coloring and, most importantly, intelligence. Whereas ghouls and graveirs are primitive creatures unfit to plan even the simplest ambush, alghouls and their kindred (such as cemetaurs) are capable of forethought, and are thus much more dangerous. : Ghouls seem to possess wits enough to at least know a brighter mind when they see it, and so let alghouls and cemetaurs lead their packs. A pack so led will terrorize all in its path, attacking not only lone travelers but also caravans and even farmsteads. When encountering such a pack the alghoul should be eliminated as a first priority, leaving the other beasts for once their leader is gone. One be particularly careful when fighting alghouls around dusk and at night, when they fight with doubled strength. : During combat alghouls and cemetaurs try risky maneuvers aimed at knocking their opponents to the ground so the others can finish the job by tearing them to shreds. Like a normal ghoul, an injured alghoul can fall into a frenzy and attack with blind fury. An experienced witcher knows to get out of its way on such occasions and strike from behind, while for an inexperienced witcher, such a turn of events often marks the end of his Path. Combat tactics Alghouls are smarter and more powerful than Ghouls or Graveirs, making them the greatest threat in a Ghoul pack. An otherwise coordinated pack becomes less so once the alghoul has been dealt with. Axii forces the spines on an alghoul to retract after a few seconds, with the added benefit of temporarily stunning the creature. An Alghoul can emit a piercing scream to stun nearby victims, as well as send nearby Ghouls into a raging frenzy. When enraged, an alghoul grows spines on its back. This makes attacking it a very dangerous proposition, as the spines are harmful if you use melee attacks. Associated quests * Contract: Woodland Beast * Contract: The Mystery of the Byways Murders Trivia *The name of the alghoul could be a reference of the star Algol in the Perseus constellation, also called the "Demon Star". Algol derives from the Arabic "raʾs al-ghūl", meaning "head of the ghoul" (meaning "head of the demon" or "head of the ogre" in Western translations). In Greek Mythology, the star represents the head of the gorgon Medusa in the hand of the hero Perseus. Gallery Tw3_artwork_Ghul-Algul.jpg| concept art Alghul22.png|Render of angry alghoul (Witcher (PC)) Bestiary Alghoul 2.png|Alternate bestiary image Bestiary_Alghoul_full.png Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary ar:غول مفترس cs:Alghúl de:Alghul es:Alghul fr:Algoule hu:Alghoul it:Alghoul lt:Algulis pl:Alghul pt-br:Alghoul ru:Альгуль